De l'importance de la sincérité
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Sastiel] Sam n'est pas du genre timide, il assume plutôt facilement ses sentiments, sauf cette fois-là.


**Titre :** De l'importance de la sincérité.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Sastiel

 **Prompt :** Tu dois être sincère.

* * *

Sam n'était pas du genre timide, il assumait ses sentiments (bien plus facilement que Dean), et il ne les cachait pas.

Sauf maintenant.

Maintenant, il se sentait maladroit, présomptueux, complètement stupide. Il se prenait la tête, se cachait derrière les plus gros bouquins qu'il trouvait dans le bunker sans être capable de les lire, évitait le regard de son frère, et pire encore celui de Castiel. Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments étaient écris en caractère gras sur tout son visage, ses mimiques, sa façon de bouger.

\- Sam, appela Cas.

Et Sam cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en se disant _« merde il sait, il a tout compris »._

\- Où est Dean ?

Ah oui… Evidemment.

\- Sorti, sans doute avec une femme. Ou une tarte.

Cas hocha la tête, mine de chiot battu, et s'assit, désappointé, comme s'il ne savait pas où se placer si Dean n'était pas là. Sam n'eut plus peur que Cas devine, il se sentit abattu, et laissa tomber tout son corps sur une chaise, lourdement. Cas n'en avait que pour Dean, tout le temps. Dean, Dean, Dean. Sam existait à peine pour lui. S'il lui venait en aide c'était pour Dean, parce que Dean tenait à son frère, parce que Dean _le voudrait_. Avant il n'y faisait pas attention, il savait que Cas était comme ça, sans tact, sans arrière-pensée, maintenant…

Maintenant c'était blessant.

En même temps, quelle idée lui était passée par le cœur quand Sam était tombé amoureux de Castiel ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir faut dire, ça s'était infiltré en lui petit à petit, comme un poison qui met longtemps avant d'atteindre le cœur, mais quand il touche enfin sa cible, c'est trop tard. C'était trop tard.

Sam aimait Cas. Parce qu'il le comprenait, parce que tous les deux se ressemblaient sans être complètement pareil, parce qu'ils veillaient sur Dean à leur façon, qu'ils étaient capables des pires erreurs mais feraient tout pour les réparer. Peut-être que c'était juste à cause de la gentillesse de Cas, ou ses airs grognons. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est que Sam pensait souvent à Cas, avait le cœur qui battait trop vite en sa présence, et que simplement il voulait être avec lui. Pas comme un ami. Pas comme un frère. Autre chose. De plus.

Mais il était dans l'ombre de son grand frère, et quand Dean revint de là où il était, Castiel s'illumina. Sam n'avait aucune chance.

Sam n'était pas le genre jaloux, il voulait le meilleur pour son frère, s'il devait tout sacrifier pour ça, alors d'accord. Sam savait que Dean s'était assez sacrifié pour lui. Il n'en voulait pas à Dean, il n'en voulait pas à Cas. Il ne se sentait juste pas à sa place, alors que ses sentiments débordaient pour l'ange. Il avait envie de quitter le bunker, de fuir, partir loin de son frère, de Cas, partir et oublier. Mais c'était égoïste, Dean avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir son cœur en laisse.

Alors il évitait Cas, changeait de pièce quand l'ange arrivait, prétextait un truc à faire, et s'il n'avait pas le choix et devait partager un moment avec lui, il faisait tout pour ne jamais croiser son regard, pour ne pas avoir à lui parler directement. Son comportement était tellement bizarre, que Dean le remarqua, évidemment.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fais une allergie angelesque ou quoi ? Faut te bourrer de médocs si c'est le cas mon grand, parce que Cas comprends pas pourquoi tu l'ignores comme ça.

\- C'est pas ça.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Rien.

Dean n'était pas la patience réincarnée, loin de là, il poussa un soupir, et ronchonna :

\- Crache le morceau Sammy !

Sam regarda son frère l'air désemparé, incapable de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, incapable de lui faire comprendre.

\- Quoi ? T'as fais une connerie ? Putain Sam, quelle connerie ?

\- C'est pas ça…

\- Ouais ben y a intérêt, on avait dit plus de secret, tu te rappelles ?

Sam se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air totalement désespéré. Mais resta silencieux, énervant Dean qui sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Après ça, Dean ne le quitta plus des yeux, comme s'il avait prévu de provoquer une deuxième apocalypse, comme s'il faisait de la magie noire dans son dos, comme s'il était entrain de lui mentir à propos de quelque chose de grave. Sauf que ce n'était pas ça. Sam n'aimait pas le regard de suspicion de son frère, il avait envie de lui crier dessus _« fais moi confiance »,_ mais il n'en faisait rien, il continuait à défiler dans le bunker avec son air coupable. Qui empirait quand il voyait Cas.

Mais Dean n'était pas le seul à pouvoir défendre Cas, Cas savait très bien se défendre tout seul. Sam avait encore trouvé une excuse bidon et était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre, quand il vit Cas apparaître à côté de lui. Après le sursaut obligatoire, dû aux apparitions de Cas, il se reprit :

\- Cas qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai dis que je devais faire des recherches.

\- Sam tu fais habituellement tes recherches dans la bibliothèque.

\- Pas en ce moment, voilà tout.

\- Tu m'évites.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Sam gardait ses yeux dans son livre. Cas le prit et força Sam à le regarder :

\- Et tu ne me regardes plus.

Sam se sentit rougir, bafouiller. Détourna les yeux.

\- Dean est persuadé que tu fais quelque chose de mal dans son dos.

\- Non je ne fais rien de mal.

\- Il est persuadé que c'est en rapport avec moi, qu'est ce que tu cherches Sam ?

\- Rien Cas, rien.

\- Tu devrais parler avec ton frère, tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand vous ne vous parlez pas.

\- Mais ici c'est différent !

\- Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal alors ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

\- Non ! Cas ! Non. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu as besoin de Dean, alors pourquoi venir me chercher ?

Sam s'attendait à la réponse. Cas allait dire quelque chose qui ressemblerait à _« parce que Dean s'inquiète pour toi »_. Et cela lui ferait mal.

\- Tu comptes pour moi Sam, ça me rend triste que tu m'évites, je veux savoir pourquoi.

Le cœur de Sam fit une embardée, alors que ses yeux se perdaient finalement dans le bleu de ceux de Castiel.

\- Je… Pour rien. Je ne t'éviterai plus.

Cas étira ses lèvres dans un très très fin sourire.

\- D'accord.

Sam arrêta donc d'éviter Cas, mais Dean n'arrêta pas de l'observer. Il voyait quand Sam se mettait à rougir parce que Cas posait ses yeux sur lui, il voyait Sam maladroit qui n'osait pas s'approcher trop près de Cas, qui se mettait à bafouiller, qui se planquait derrière un livre pour qu'on ne voit pas sa gêne, il voyait Sam quand il regardait Cas trop longtemps, quand il souriait parce que Cas avait dit quelque chose d'attendrissant, il voyait Sam quand celui-ci avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite que ça se lisait sur son visage. Il voyait.

\- Oh putain Sam ! Dit-il alors que Cas était absent. Tu es carrément amoureux de Cas.

Sam sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque, ses joues chauffer et il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table d'un air désespéré, incapable de détromper son frère. Presque soulagé qu'il ait compris. Dean allait-il se moquer de lui ?

\- La vache… Je l'avais pas vu venir celle là, alors c'est ça que tu me caches ? C'est pour ça que t'es si bizarre ? Pour ça que tu évitais Cas ?

\- Hmmmm…

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi l'éviter ? T'es pas du genre à tout balancer toi ?

\- Je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour pleins de raisons Dean. C'est un ange, je ne suis qu'un petit humain.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas de te faire une démone, pourquoi pas un ange ?

Sam fronça les sourcils au souvenir de Ruby.

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Ah bon.

\- Puis y a d'autres raisons.

\- Si c'est parce que c'est un gars, Sam je m'en fiche, tu peux y aller…

\- Mais non, c'est pas ça.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Dean, il est amoureux de toi !

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Leva les yeux pour réfléchir à cette idée, puis finit par éclater de rire.

\- Alors ça franchement c'est la meilleure, jamais entendu un truc pareil.

\- C'est vrai pourtant.

\- Et quelles sont tes preuves ?

\- Il parle tout le temps de toi, il te cherche quand tu n'es pas là, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- D'accord, mais c'est pareil pour toi, tu sais ?

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Sam ! Je te dis que si. Devine après qui il cherche quand tu n'es pas là ?

\- …

\- Il me demande aussi où tu es, tu sais. Et si jamais tu n'es pas avec moi, il va te chercher. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Je crois que pour lui, on ne fonctionne pas l'un sans l'autre. Quelque chose comme ça. Ça doit le perturber quand tu es absent, ou quand je suis absent.

\- C'est vrai ? Il fait ça ?

\- Oui.

Sam se sentit un peu plus léger.

\- Mais tous les deux, vous partager un lien plus profond. Ajouta Sam.

\- Bien sûr, il m'a sorti de l'Enfer, alors… C'est différent. Mais ce n'est pas comme de l'amour.

\- Moui, ou alors tu es dans le déni…

\- Ou je suis dans le déni si tu veux, mais je ne crois pas. T'as qu'à lui demander, tu seras fixé.

Sam n'allait très certainement pas lui demander. C'était bien comme ça, ils étaient amis, ou quelque chose dans ce style. Il n'était pas le genre à se défiler, mais là c'était au dessus de ses moyens, il n'avait pas non plus envie de tout gâcher. Il se sentait paumé. Bon sang que c'était plus simple de ne pas être amoureux, surtout pas d'une personne qui avait pris tellement d'importance dans leur vie, à lui et son frère.

Sam n'y arrivait pas, à demander à Cas, à lui avouer la vérité, et ça énervait Dean de le voir tergiverser au fil des jours qui passaient. Comme s'ils avaient le temps pour ça, songea Dean, oubliant que lui-même était du genre à tourner autour du pot pendant des plombes quand il s'agissait de sentiments.

\- Sam est amoureux de toi, lâcha-t-il alors un jour où Cas était là.

Sam aurait voulu se mettre à hurler, ou pouvoir disparaître, se téléporter ailleurs, il aurait voulu qu'un trou s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour pouvoir s'y planquer. Cas regarda vers Sam alors que Sam regardait vers Dean qui souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de ce qu'il venait de lâcher.

\- Sam, tu es amoureux de moi ? Demanda Cas.

Sam rougit, mais ne pouvait pas démentir.

\- Oui.

Et maintenant venait un de ces moments de vérités horribles. Sam voyait bien la scène _« mais moi je suis amoureux de Dean »_ , et paf les deux se lèveraient, oublieraient jusqu'à l'existence de Sam et s'embrasseraient passionnément sous les yeux de celui qui se serait pris le râteau du siècle.

Cela ne se passa pas comme ça.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup aussi Sam. Sourit Cas.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

\- Bon je crois qu'on n'a plus besoin de moi ici, ça tombe bien j'avais envie de tartes.

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant son petit frère et son ange régler leur problème d'adolescents amoureux.

Tsss, qu'ils étaient ridicules ces deux là, vraiment…

Fin.

L'autatrice : une Sastiel que j'ai écrite il y a au moins un siècle.


End file.
